


Baking waffles

by Fjodor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, F/F, making waffles togheter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: Hermione asks Andromeda to make some waffles
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Baking waffles

“Look, I know I said that I would do anything I just didn’t think it would be this,” Andromeda said as she was holding a bag of flour in her hands.

“Look, you said anything and I wanted to make some so sush,” Hermione said as she peered over the recipe that was laying on the counter. She had pulled it out of her parent’s cookbook that had been left behind as they went on vacation.

“Do we have everything here?” Andromeda asked as she put the flour next to the sugar, the baking powder and some other small packages.

“We should, would you mind starting to melt the butter while I sieve the sugar and flour into the pot.”

“Sure, how much do we need for this?” she asked as she reached over to where the butter was sitting.

“About half a kg, shouldn’t be more than a single stick,” Hermione replied as she measured out the sugar to the side.

With the instruction given Andromeda put the stick in there and slowly started to turn on the heat, not a lot was happening in the beginning but she knew that she had to be patient for it. Looking over, she watched the younger witch sieve the sugar together with the flour into the pot. With that done she started to crack the eggs and put them together in a mixing bowl and with six or seven done she started to mix them all up.

“How’s the butter looking?” Hermione asked as she was almost done with the eggs.

“Should be about done,” Andromeda replied as she swirled through it and didn’t hit any hard parts.

“Alright, put a cup of milk into it and then add the eggs to it and mix it all together,” Hermione told her as she handed her the mixing bowl. She placed it down on the counter as she got a cup and filled it up to the brim with milk before adding it to the melted butter.

Hermione seemingly done with her part added the baking powder to her part and opened up the other packages and added them to the dry mixture.

After the butter, she waited a moment for it to cool down a little before adding in the mixed eggs. Mixing it all together again she handed the pot to Hermione as she turned off the heat. She took it and first adding a little to the dry mixture and mixing that to make the first bit of batter. As that got some more texture Hermione added the rest while mixing it with a wooden spoon.

“Could you?” Hermione asked as she motioned to the pot.

“Sure, let me do this,” she said as she began mixing the butter and sugar, flour concoction.

It was a lot more intensive as the batter began taking form with every movement she made.

“Is it supposed to be like this?” she asked Hermione as the batter started to gain a more liquidy texture and substance. Hermione looked over and nodded as she plugged the waffle iron in and covered the inside in a slight layer of corn-oil.

“Alright, now very important,” Hermione started as she approached the batter with two spoons, “We have to be somewhat precise about this. When I put this in, we have about forty-five second per side before they are done, is that clear?”

“Perfectly,” Andromeda said as she backed away and looked on the clock. Hermione scooped out some of the batter put it in the waffle iron and flipped it over to the backside and started to wait.

“Forty-three, forty-four, forty-five, flip,” Andromeda counted as she watched the second handle of the clock move forward. To her side, Hermione flipped it and bend her knees to try to peer into the waffle iron to see if they had risen as expected. Seemingly fine with what she saw she stood back up straight.

“It’s looking good,” Hermione said as she also looked at the clock.

“And it should be done right about now,” Andromeda said as another forty-five seconds passed. Hermione opened up the waffle iron and lifted the freshly made waffles out of it. They looked nice and brown, breaking off a piece at the end Hermione tasted it and let out an agreeable moan.

“You should try this, she said as she broke the waffle in two.”

Taking her half she bit into the still-warm waffle and she had to agree that they were far better than those that were being sold on Diagon Ally. “Sure, they are better,” she said as she took another bite out of the waffle.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to join a discord server for more andromione, and other black sister content click the following  
> [Linky link to the discord](https://discord.gg/rAKhWJQ)


End file.
